Their Domestic Bliss
by LadyDaisys
Summary: When Vinnie and his new wife Harley have a fight it's up to the other mice to get them back together. Will they succeed? Find Out.


Their Domestic Bliss

They were back living on Mars after defeating Limburger. Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie were doing trick stunts on their bikes. It was a balmy summer day. "Watch this, bros!" Vinnie exclaimed.  
He was on his bike. It was going up into the air and then landing on his front wheel. The bike spun like a top before landing on both tires. He was always the daredevil of the trio.  
"Not bad, Vin."Throttle said.  
"Righteous." Modo commented.  
"Oh, no! you guys are not doing those dangerous stunts again, are you?" The mice looked up to see Lola walking towards them from the side door of the small house she shared with Modo. In her hands was a tray containing a bottles of root beer. They had been married for over two years. Throttle and Vinnie didn't know when they had seen their bro happier. But then again they themselves had settled down with their significant others. Married life suited them all well.  
"It's alright, honey. We're being careful."Modo assured her. Lola sighed. She learned quickly she could never take the biker out of her husband no matter how much she tried.  
"I brought you guys some cold drinks." She said placing the drinks on a nearby table.  
"Thanks, Lola."Throttle said, smiling and taking a root beer.  
"You're a lifesaver, sweetheart."Vinnie beamed, sipping his root beer.  
"Oh, you're welcome."Lola replied, smiling and blushing. Modo smiled warmly at her. "Let's do some more tricks."Vinnie told his bros.  
"Uh, Vinnie, shouldn't you be getting home to Harley?" Lola asked.  
His grin soon faded.  
"W-Well, I thought I'd hang out with my bros some more." He hesitated.  
"Well, I need to be getting home. Carbine is due to arrive any minute." Throttle said, walking over and getting on his bike.  
"Can't we wait a while?" Vinnie blurted out.  
"Is something wrong?" Throttle asked him.  
"No, I..."  
"Something happen between you and Harley?" Modo asked.  
"Well, kinda."  
"What do you mean "kinda?"  
"You won't laugh?" "We won't."  
"I was coming home when..."

Flashback "Honey, I'm home!" Vinnie joked, mimicing Ricky Ricardo,"Your one and only is here!"  
He had just entered the cave he shared with Harley. "In the kitchen, love." she called back. Harley was at the stove mixing something yellowish orange in a pot.  
"What is that?" He asked, staring at the contents. "Dinner!" She beamed, "Mac and cheese. My favorite! I got some boxes the last time I visited Earth with Charley.  
I added some extra cheddar. I love it super cheesy."  
Vinnie made a face as he stared at the creamy cheddar sauce mixed with noodles.  
"You eat cheese?" He asked, shocked.  
"Of course. Who doesn't?"She replied, puzzled at his face.  
"We're mice. Martian mice never eat cheese."  
"Why not?"  
"Are you kidding? It smells! It's gross! It tastes nasty!"  
"No it doesn't. Cheese has a wonderful smell. It has a creamy texture. When I lived with the rat people, they ate it all the time.  
They love it. I tried it one day and was surprised at how good it tasted. I smelled it and it doesn't stink."  
"Only a stupid mouse would eat cheese!"  
"Are you're saying I'm stupid?"She asked, angrily. Harley was steamed. "No, that's not what I meant-"Vinnie blurted. He realized he said the wrong thing.  
"You know what? You can just make your own supper! I'm done!" Harley fumed, then shut off the stove. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room in tears. Vinnie Van Wham stepped into it big time.

End Flashback "You said she was stupid?" Modo asked, incredulously.  
"No, I meant eating cheese was stupid." Vinnie said.  
"Do you realize how silly you two sound? You're fighting over cheese."Lola said.  
"Vin, Vin, Vin..."Throttle said, shaking his head,"You shouldn't have told her that."  
"I know. What can I do?" He replied, looking miserable and looking down.  
"Apologize. What else?" said a voice.  
Everyone looked up to see Carbine walking towards them. "How long have you been listening?" Vinnie asked her.  
"Long enough."She replied, then to Throttle, "Hey, Mighty Mouse." She kissed him on the mouth. He smiled.  
"We're trying to help genius here get back with Harley." Throttle explained.  
"I say get her some flowers. Girls like that kind of thing." Modo said.  
"Well, I think he should tell her he's sorry for calling her stupid." Lola replied. Suddenly Carbine felt weak and put her hand over her stomach. She began doubling over.  
"Carbine!"Throttle called out, catching her before she fell," Baby, you okay?"  
"Uhh. I'm okay, sweetie. I'm fine." She replied, waving him off. Trying to assure him as he hovered over her. Suddenly another spasm of pain gripped her. She groaned grabbing her stomach.  
"Here sit." Modo told her, as he pulled out a chair. Carbine slowly sat down.  
"I'll make her some soup." Lola called out running to the kitchen.  
"And I'll get the doctor." Vinnie said, hopping on his bike and taking off. "She's been having this for the past few days." Throttle told Modo.  
"I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe from overwork."Carbine murmured, trying to calm Throttle down who was a nervous wreck. The Plutorkian war separated them from each other for years. Then they finally got together after so long. He can't lose her. He couldn't bear it if something happened to her.  
"Hey, where's that soup? I'm hungry." She asked.  
"Right here. I brought some crackers. I hope you don't mind. They're cheese crackers. A wedding gift from Harley." Lola replied, setting the steaming bowl of delicious chicken soup along with a plate of orange crackers on a table in front of Carbine. Carbine started in on the crackers and began sipping the soup. Throttle and Modo watched in shock. A minute ago, she was in pain now here she is happily eating her soup and crackers as if nothing happened. Within minutes, she polished off one bowl of soup and asked for seconds.  
"Modo? Lola?" said a voice. Everyone turned to see Harley approach. She still wore her apron. She was wringing her hands. "Where's Vinnie?" She asked, "I have to see him."  
Vinnie had ridden up with the doctor. They both got off his bike.  
"What's going on? Is Carbine sick?" Harley asked, seeing the doctor rush to Carbine. "I'll tell you later." He said.  
"Oh, sweetie, can you ever forgive me? I should never have left you." Harley asked, love and sadness in her eyes.  
He cupped her face in his hands.  
"Oh, babe. I'm sorry I called you stupid. Your taste in cheese is who you are. It doesn't take away my love for you."  
"Vinnie..." They held each other and kissed. "Okay, you lovebirds."Lola said, "Time you went home to make up."  
They smiled at Lola then at each other. "Wait! What about Carbine? Is she..."Harley asked, turning to look. "The young lady is fine."smiled the doctor,"And so is her baby."  
"Baby?" Throttle asked, shocked, then grinned from ear to ear. Carbine beamed.  
"Congratulations, bro!"Vinnie grinned, shaking hands with Throttle while Modo slapped him on the back.  
"Way to go, man!"Modo said.


End file.
